Scripts - V1/Those Who Fight - 5
Jared: So Beecanoe already took out Iblis, which is suprising since rarely anybody is much of a challenge against such a beast! jabs Jared in the shoulder Sonic: Dude? Does "blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who goes faster than the speed of sound and kicks Eggman's tail 24/7" mean anything to you??? (Geez, no respect for me!) Jared: I apologize, Sonic. Seems I forgot. {laughs} Beecanoe: Now you see why superior beings such as I '''can overcome such weaker threats like '''Iblis. Genius Guy: Although I have to correct you, Beecanoe: You only were able to "overcome" the monster since you were in Spirit Supernova. Just wanted to point that out... shrugs Beecanoe: Eh... team arrives in a giant cave filled with aliens. There are crudely made homes and markets there, but nobody seems miserable. Probably because they feel safe ETG: These are the "people" we were looking for, right? THEY LOOK NOTHING LIKE THEY DID DURING TRANSMISSION!!! Guy presses his hand over ETG to make the latter stop speaking about Genius Guy: Sir, excuse me, sir! Do you know the whereabouts about a man who sent this said transmission?! We need to speak with him at once! Guy plays the transmission to the man, but only enough to see the person's face on it Man: Of course I know where he is. That guy's our leader. If you keep moving to the end of the cave, you'll find him... But of course, I wanted to be king! Beecanoe: (Good luck to that, buddy-boy) I think only a few of us should go to him. The rest of you should stay here. We shouldn't provoke these guys by our numbers. Jared: Good idea, you bonehead! ETG, Sonic, Turbo, and obviously you can tag along. Beecanoe: {sarcastic} (That's a laugh! I'm '''the so-called '''bonehead) So, that's all? Jared: Perhaps... five go to the end of the cave where a few honorable guards are on watch by their leader's throne. They cross their spears in the heroes' path Guard 1: Sorry, all of you. If you're to see our king, then now is not the time. Guard 2: Someone who looks as villainous as you can't even be trusted visiting the heroic king! starts to look puzzled Beecanoe: Where have I seen this before??? Jared: Beecanoe Drygly is one of the members of my team, men. He was the one who killed your naysayer that destroyed your beloved city, and we thought of assisting. Guard 1: Does he speak the truth? Beecanoe: {grunts} First off, stop pointing that weapon at me! Second, am I gonna have to show you pinheads artificial proof or what!? pulls out Iblis's horn from his cape, in which he secretly hoarded Guard 2: The monster's horn!! Guard 1: Wait just one moment, you wanderers! How did such individuals like yourselves grasp Iblis's horn without telling us you stole it or not??? rolls his eyes ETG: Because if someone had killed Iblis, which by the way was us, you'd know that they'd be strong enough to defend themself from thieves! Guard 2: That strange, but rowdy ninja brings up a valid point. Beecanoe: Yeah, and we didn't come to chat with guards... WE WANT to chat with the leader! begins to walk through the gate, but the guards bar his way again. Beecanoe's eyes turn bright red and he charges for a Black Flames of the Necrinferno attack. Jared, pushes him out of the way, however Jared: Guards, please let us in. What my heinous companion did just there was unspeakable, to the point where his brash and impulsive exterior went too far! You will find that as the leader, I try to get my team to create chemistry... As in, "teamwork". So we already revealed our proof, so aren't you going to let us visit? Guard 1: We're just wary of another attack, after that incident with the beast. Guard 2: I suppose you may pass, Saurian... And your teammates, too. Jared: Will do, allies. Let us enter, friends! five approach a throne room, where there are individuals living inside that of an alien species. There is the king, with the familiar face of the man from the transmission , there is the squire, there are a handful of elders to the side. But the most peculiar of all was that there was a young woman sitting in the throne next to the old king. The woman was extremely beautiful, with an almost human appearance in stark contrast to the others, and was wearing goth lolita the heroes didn't know for a reason. An even stranger sight, however, is when Beecanoe gets on one knee in front of the king's throne, his right fist on his chest Beecanoe: Your majesty, we killed that horrid beast that destroyed your precious city. Will you provide us with our needs? young woman looks down at Beecanoe and scoffs at him, with thoughts to herself, and then immediately looks at Jared, with a joyful mind to hold The King: Is there any sort of proof, as I might add? of the guards comes into the throne room Guard: Yes, there definitely is, Your Highness. The Dry Bones has the horn of the beast known as Iblis. Beecanoe: And it's right here, good man! shows the horn another time The King: In all my years have I waited for Iblis to seek his demise. I thank you for what you and your friends have done... So now what are your needs, skeletal creature? eyes light up and his mind races with all the things he ever wanted in his lifetime, but never got. Jared pushes him out the way once again Jared: My liege, we are in need of replacements for our ship. Do you appear to have one? mutters curse words under his breath Beecanoe: (And this is why I never agree with the Saurian) then, the girl looked back at Beecanoe's frustated face and laughed to herself Beecanoe: (Wowzers! Whatever that hot babe's laughing at, it better be my pride! Oh, so powerful it is compared to weaklings!) The King: It will be provided at any given time... young girl, after scoffing at Beecanoe and blushing frequently at Jared, perked up Young Woman: Dad, I have a request I wanna give. The King: What is it, my sweet Sephira? Sephira: Can I join the WOA, please??? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!?!?!?! The King: Whaa?! I can't be able to understand this. Why, Sephy? Sephira: I held off one attack at the cave! I could be useful to these guys, Daddy... And on a mental note: Stop calling me Sephy!! I'm no little girl, anymore! King sighs while Sephira seems to be humming to herself Beecanoe: Whoa, whoa, whoa! To begin with, we're full up on a bunch of allies already. Second of all, what makes you think we need you at all, hm!? The King: You all have heard of Judas, I presume? He is the leader with a powerful army. His men are notorious for being deadly and can scent opposing forces by a minute! I realized that my Sephy can join you after all! If that's okay with what you think after all. ETG: HEY!! I'm very alright with that! After all, WE NEED MORE LADIES TO BALANCE OUT!!!!!! {whooping} Jared: Heh-heh. I'm with ETG for this one. Sephira can be a recruit because she seems nice... A tad bit demanding and spunk, but nice. immediately jumps up from the throne she was sitting on and rushes to Jared, grabbing his hand in the process Jared: What are you doing? Sephira: Love at first sight destined to become future marriage. It's my honor to meet such a cutie like you! Daddy probably will go against this, but what the heck! Guy seems to rub his head, skeptical of what just happened Genius Guy: Of course I will agree with this girl's placement on the team. And what say you, Beecanoe? Beecanoe: What's the point!? Our team is well-rounded enough and the fact that women can be around men is beyond me. We're the dominant force! It's not some "hunky dory" crap we should deal with right now, to be honest. gasp in horror after what Beecanoe said about females, excluding The King Genius Guy: You are definitely a worthy friend and ally... And that who would be outright sexist, which I detest. ETG: This is SO not cool, Beec-san. You're better than this... And that says not much, anyway! Beecanoe: All I did was say that males are surpassing the females as we speak nowadays. Hell, we already got Samus, but there's really no sign of her too much. slowly takes her arm off Jared's hand and uses it to smack Beec clean across the skull Beecanoe: WHOOOAAAA!!!!!!! Sephira: When we leave, Warriors of Apocalypse, please make sure this loser stays FAR AWAY from me as possible in terms of space. rubs his cheek Beecanoe: Well that's awfully harsh. But I guess I would say the same! Sephira: You think the more bad side of you's gonna make me less likely join? You couldn't be more wrong. Jared: Beecanoe! You are unable to say anything more! I am the leader, remember? Allow me to handle this. Beautiful Sephira, we used to have an ally known as Roid. He was an extremely powerful force to be reckoned with. If you can tell me that you are as valuable as him, then this replacement is going to be swell. Sephira: {giggles} I have more valuable sense that you're in this team... Oh, lovely future! Jared: Then I suppose you are a member of the team. Unless your father has something to say for final words before you go... Your Highness? King is looking rather stern, but generous The King: As long as you make sure my little Sephy is in one piece, rock creature, I will allow her to join you. Beecanoe: {facepalm} You can't possibly be serious! (I'm going to die when the Apocalypse comes... Believe me!) makes a face of jealousy at Beecanoe as the group is escorted to their new ship. Jared turns to the king Jared: I have a feeling your daughter could be useful. So far she has been able to keep my friend's ego in calm spirits. The King: {laughs} I have the same feeling. Take care, rock creature. Jared: Oh, you don't have to refer me to that; My name is Jared Raigon, Prince of Planet Sauria and leader of the Warriors of Apocalypse! two wave each other goodbye and Jared joins the rest of the group who board the new ship. Jared introduces Sephira to the rest of the crew and the ship goes into space be continued Category:Epic Saga Category:Those Who Fight